


lovers ever run before the clock

by galvanator



Series: Reylo Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A hint of fluff, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Smut, Weddings, but these two lovebirds have A+ timing, in one day?, its a lot of porn but also a lot of feels cuz its just that kind of night, its more likely than you think, poe dameron is almost a cockblock, two post?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: “You guys are disgusting. I would tell you to get a room, but I’m sure you’re already headed that way,” Rose says.“I think it’s perfectly acceptable tofind a room. It is our wedding night, after all. I’d very much like to go ravish my wife, now,” Ben’s face is stoic and unyielding, a stark contrast to Roses, now very much shocked face.-Rey and Ben celebrate their wedding night... before they actually leave their wedding.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689943
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	lovers ever run before the clock

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second post today and i am honestly impressed with myself for becoming this person. so please enjoy this domestic, fluffy nonsense that i wrote post-bottle of sangria!

“You cannot actually be sneaking off right now?” Rose’s voice pulls Rey out of Ben’s deep gaze that says _there’s a dark corner down that hall, meet me there._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey refutes. Rose rolls her eyes and gives a humorless laugh at her.

“Oh please, you two have _literally_ been attached at the hip the entire time he’s been here. You’re worse than porgs during mating season,” Rose says. Rey huffs indignantly, praying that the makeup Kaydel had insisted she wear was hiding her blush. Rey stutters something unintelligent and Rose just laughs at her.

Rey feels the warm body of Ben slide next to her, and wrap an arm lovingly around her waist.

“Oh, Ben! Perfect timing!” Rose say, giving Rey a knowing glance. Ben’s brows knit in confusion and Rose just keeps laughing.

“Rose is just being silly,” Rey says, wanting nothing more than to leave this conversation and go do exactly what Rose thinks they’ll be doing.

“Is she?” A small smirk forms in the corners of his lips. Rose rolls her eyes.

“You guys are disgusting. I would tell you to get a room, but I’m sure you’re already headed that way,” Rose says. Rey opens her mouth to retort but Ben steps in.

“I think it’s perfectly acceptable to _find a room_. It is our wedding night, after all. I’d very much like to go ravish my wife, now,” Ben’s face is stoic and unyielding, a stark contrast to Roses, now very much shocked face.

Before anyone could speak, Ben hauled Rey off, down the hallway he’d nodded to. Once Rey was able to get her wits about her she highly slapped his arm.

“Benjamin Solo! You can’t say thing’s like that to people!” She gasped. Ben, the smug, beautiful man who was now her husband, just continued down the hall, periodically checking to see if anyone was lurking in the corners.

“You like it very much when I say thing’s like that to _you_ ,” He says. Rey huffs indignantly just as Ben finds an alcove far enough away from the guest to satisfy him.

“Well, I’m your wife. I’m the only person you should say things like that too. Not our friend, who is undoubtably going to tell our other friends.

Ben wasn’t quite sure when her friend became their friends, and he probably would have paid more attention to that if he wasn’t focused on the way the words ‘your wife’ sounded coming from her lips. He gently pushed her against the wall, resting his whole body against hers.

“Mhmmm… _my wife_ … I like the sound of that,” He said sweetly, bumping his nose against hers. Any animosity evaporated from the conversation as he mumbled that to her.

“And you’re my husband,” She giggles against his lips. “It still feels surreal. _My husband_.”

Rey feels Ben’s smile against her cheek and a low sound of approval deep within his throat. Ben’s hands begin to wander lower, settling on Rey’s hips. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him, even through the fine silk that rested over her. Ben dipped his head to the column of her neck, pressing barely-there kisses to her skin. When he leaned in to rub his groin against her stomach, she felt him hot and hard beneath his robes.

“We don’t have that much time, husband,” She whispers in the crook of his neck.

“You said that earlier, and if I recall correctly, we had _plenty_ of time…” He says against the shell of her ear. Rey could still feel his finger tips burned into the meat of her thigh, evidence of their tryst behind the temple (roughly seven minutes after they were married).

Never mind that he’d had her that morning.

And in the dressing area before she put on the gown.

Ben was insatiable. Her husband was insatiable.

But so was she.

Ben’s kisses turn more insistent as his hand moves to bunch up the fabric of her dress. She whimpers a weak protest against him, but even she knows it futile. He’ll have her and she’ll let him and she’ll love it. Her hands move quickly to his belt, undoing only what needs to be done to get him out of the black robes and into her hand.

After all this time, it’s still a marvel to her how large he it. How heavy his cock feels in her hands. In another setting, she’d tease him before he entered her. Rey would bring him to the breaking point only to deny him and watch the painful beauty of Ben pleas.

But time was of the essence. The lacy, frilly underwear that Kaydel had also insisted on, had long been ripped off and stuffed into one of Ben’s pockets and Rey was very glad for that at this moment. Ben filled her in one swift movement, letting her stretch around him and seat himself fully, before bringing his lips crashing down to Rey’s.

“Kriff, Rey,” Ben groaned into her skin, “So good, baby. Always so knifing _good._ ”

Rey clutches at Ben’s robes, trying to bring him impossibly closer. He starts, short shallow thrust, making her bite down on his shoulder to stop her from crying out too loud. Rey cants her hips into his, matching his thrust and silently begging him to go faster.Ben, ever the dutiful husband, complies.

The wet slide of his cock is the only thing she can hear above the blood pounding in her ears. His pace is brutal and delicious and Rey is suddenly very sad that they chose to have a reception and not to immediately fly off to their honeymoon. But Ben brings one large hand between them, using his thumb to rub her clit, bringing her closer and closer to oblivion, and any thought of being anywhere else vanishes from Rey’s head.

“My husband, my love. _Please_ ,” she moans against his shoulder. She doesn’t know what she’s asking for, but she knows Ben will provide it.

His thumb works quicker against her and his cock is filling her cunt so perfectly and her vision whites out as soon as Ben grumbles an almost incoherent “ _My wife._ ”

Rey hold onto him for dear life, clutching him with a ferocity that would even shock her. She feels his come, warm and thick, pooling inside of her. His body, still rigid from his orgasm, curls around her and into her hold as if it’s the only thing keeping him alive. They pant together and as soon as she catches her breath, he steals it away with a kiss.

“Do you think we’ve consummated our union enough tonight?” She taunts.

“Consummation requires a bed; so, no. Not nearly enough,” Ben says. Their post-orgasmic haze makes Rey feel like she’s floating and she’s content to sneak out the back with Ben, guest be damned.

Until a throat-clearing breaks them out of their revere.

“Ugh, guys?” Poe’s voice, annoying at best and wholly unwelcome at the moment, snaps Ben and Rey back into reality. Both look like deer caught in headlights. The quickly start righting themselves, making a futile attempt not to look like they’ve been romping around in a cantina on their wedding night.

“It’s kind of customary for the bride and groom to cut the cake before they sneak off to their honeymoon, and Maz made a real good-lookin’ cake, and it’s a little selfish of you guys to make us wait for it for _so_ long-”

“ _Poe_ ,” Ben’s voice is a warning and Rey chuckles, trying to smooth out the wrinkles from her bunched up dress.

“So you will be rejoining the crowd? Momentarily, I hope?” Poe continues, clearly not intimidated by his childhood friend turned nemesis turn friend again.

“We’ll be out in a minute, Poe.” Rey shouts, trying to keep herself from laughing even more as Ben grumbles to himself. When she hears Poe’s footsteps down the hallway, Rey places her hands on Ben’s face, hoping to calm him before they’re thrust to the masses again.

“It’s not a horrible idea, you know. Sneaking out now. Save a lot of time on the exit.” Ben’s pout is hard to resist, but the ginormous cake that Rey had gotten to sample earlier won out. She pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips before grabbing his hand and heading back to the reception. Ben knew arguing against cake would be a waste of breath and time, so he followed her.

-

“Watch your step, sweetheart,” Ben murmured into her hair. They were boarding the Falcon, a wedding gift from Chewie, as Rey’s eyes refused to remain open.

After the hoots and hollers when they rejoined the reception, the near-argument they had over whether or not to cut the cake with their lightsabers (“ _Husband, it would be so cool,” “Wife, it would burn the cake”_ ), and the endless sea of people wanting to ask them when they would start trying for children, Ben and Rey were finally heading home.

Another slight stumble by Rey and Ben decided it would be more efficient just to pick her up. This action received much cheering from the small crowd of guest that we’re seeing them off. Rey tucked her face into the crook of his neck, feeling warm and content in his arms and not bother by all the action behind them.

Ben sets her down in the small bed of the captains quarters and squats down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead.

“You sure you don’t want me to pilot? I swear I’m not as tired as I look,” Rey protest’s weakly.

“I think I’ll manage. Why don’t you rest up for the honeymoon, dear,” His voice drips in adoration and love, and even her sleep-altered mind can still feel the warm rush it brings her.

“Good idea. My husband is _veeeerrrry_ smart and full of good ideas,” She mumbles to Ben, making him chuckle.

Ben pushes hair out of her face, palm covering have of it, as his eye bore into her, looking every bit the lovestruck child Rey feels she is too.

“Sleep, wife. We have all the time in the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr!](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)


End file.
